When A Dixon Loves A Greene
by AngelikaXox
Summary: Lacey Greene is Hershel's eldest, 28 year old daughter. When Daryl Dixon sees her, she immediately catches his attention. What Daryl doesn't know is that this girl has a dark side and soon he's unable to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I've had on my laptop for a while, and I thought 'Why not post this?' So typically I'm not a fan of Daryl/OC Stories, but this is just something That I really like for whatever reason. I've always been Caryl shipper. **

**Anyways, Please let e know what you think but this is the first thing I've EVER published, AND english is not my first language, so be nice, please! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lacey was at the well when she heard the screams. She dropped the full bucket in her hands onto the grass splashing her jeans in the process and ran out into the yard.<p>

A man dressed in a light shirt, dark pants and a sheriff's hat was running towards the house, holding a young boy in his arms. Lacey could see that something red was dripping off the boys clothes. Blood.

Her eyes scanned over to the house. Maggie was standing on the porch, the binoculars at her eyes. "Dad!" she screamed and ran into the house.

Lacey stood in one place, frozen. After a few seconds Hershel came out of the house, then Patricia, Maggie and Jimmy who stood there holding a baseball bat. Beth stood in the back, a frightened look on her face.

Lacey began to run to the house. "Was he bit?" she heard Hershel ask the man, pointing at the boy.

The Sheriff was out of breath. "Shot. By your man." he spat out.

"Otis?!" Patricia asked.

The man ignored her. "He said to find Hershel, is that you? Help him! Help my boy!"

Hershel began to roll up his sleeves and guided the rest into the house. Even though Lacey was outside she could hear her dad yelling out commands at Patricia and Maggie.

Lacey turned her gaze to the fields. Otis was heading over to the house with another man right on his heels. She could hear them better as they came closer. "Move you piece of shit!" he yelled at Otis. They were now right in front of the porch.

"Hey, watch it," Lacey warned looking at the guy. He had dark hair with a backpack on his shoulders. Just then the other guy came out of the house and took off his hat. He wiped is hand over his forehead, smearing blood all over it. The other one then went up to him and with a handkerchief wiped it for him. They whispered to each other, and then made their way into the house.

Otis proceeded to follow but Lacey caught his arm and stopped him. "What the hell happened?" Otis dropped his head. His entire body was shaking and shallow breaths escaped from his chest.

"I shot him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! First off can I say thank you to those of you who Favorited the story after only ONE short, crappy chapter. Thank you. **

**Now back to the story. You guys will find out a little more about Lacey and the situation she's in. **

**Lastly, there's a poll on my page so if you guys wanna than go for it and vote. Don't forget to review and give me your opinin, and if you really like it then you can also follow me on twitter angelikadelan for daily updates and just funny gibberish. **

**P.S Just to let you all know, I'm aware that these chapters are really short, but my stupid laptop only lets me upload a certain amount, so expect at least 5 chapters weekly. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sheriff turned out to be Rick Grimes, and they boy was his son Carl. The other man that ran in with Otis was Shane.<p>

After Hershel finished a procedure with Carl, he came out and announced that he would need a respirator and the tube that went with it. Lacey offered to go but Beth burst into tears and began sobbing claiming that Lacey would get eaten. Maggie managed to blab Lacey's condition.

Rick started protesting that he didn't think a pregnant woman should be going out into danger. Finally it was decided that Otis and Shane would go. Otis kept saying that it was just gonna be a run in and get out, but Lacey could see that he was scared as shit.

She almost cried when she witnessed the emotional goodbye between Patricia and her husband.

Maggie said she would go out to find Lori, Rick's wife, and bring her back to the farm. Rick told her that there was a whole group of them and they were stuck on the highway. He said that her best chance of finding Lori would be through the woods, just in case they weren't back at the highway just yet.

Lacey threw her hands up in frustration as she watched Maggie get the horse ready. "So basically, I'm not allowed to do anything, right?"

Maggie threw her an annoyed expression. "Don't look at me like that. I'm an adult I should be able to o what I want. Now I can't even go to find someone? What am I supposed to do?"

"You can start dinner," Maggie said calmly.

Lacey stared at her five year younger sister. "You want me to be a _housewife_? While _everyone_ else is working their asses off, I'm gonna be doin' the cookin' and cleanin'?"

"You can't do much. At least not for the next few weeks. You have a medical condition."

"Medical Condition my ass!" Lacey roared. Maggie jumped at the sudden outburst.

Maggie glared at her. "Just do it. No point in arguin' you're gonna lose anyway."

She climbed onto Nelly and turned back to Lacey. "I'll be back in bit."

Lacey stared as her younger sister galloped into the sunset.

She figured she might as well start cooking something for her family as well as Rick and anybody else Maggie would return with. She made her way into the greenhouse and collected some potatoes. They didn't have much but it was enough to keep them fed at least 6 months. Right before she left, she grabbed two carrots.

In the house, Patricia was already in the kitchen. She had the water boiling for the potatoes, and they both peeled them quickly.

"I'm gonna go fix up a bed for Rick and his wife," Lacey announced after twenty minutes. "You gonna be okay here on yer own?"

Patricia smiled weakly. "Yeah. Go" Her smile dropped and she turned back to the chopping board.

Lacey sighed. The poor woman was worried sick for her husband. Patricia was especially close with Lacey and Beth, and she got on well with Hershel (he had let her live in his house) but Otis was her only family. They didn't have any kids, because Patricia couldn't have any. "He'll be okay."

Patricia looked at Lacey. The tears were pouring down her face and her eyes were red. "You don't know that. He could be dead right now."

Lacey didn't know what to say, so she lied. "I _promise _you. He's gonna be fine. Not a hair out of place." She leaned forward and pulled the older woman into a tight embrace. Patricia sobbed into Lacey's shoulder, and the redhead stroked the blonde's hair.

_Hurry the fuck up, _she thought.

* * *

><p>After condoling Patricia for a while, Patricia went back to cooking and Lacey walked into the guest room. Her dad was sitting on the edge of the bed, checking Carl's blood pressure. Lacey looked out the window and saw Rick standing on the porch staring out into the fields.<p>

"How is he?"

Hershel turned his attention to his daughter. "Getting worse by the minute. If Otis and that other man don't come back soon, he might slip away."

They both turned their attention towards the young boy. He seemed so innocent, and he didn't deserve what was happening to him. Lacey, of course, didn't blame Otis. It was an accident and nobody's fault.

"I wanna talk to Rick. Talk about the boy's options. Keep an eye on him? Just monitor his breathing. If anything seems out of the ordinary, just holler.

Lacey nodded. As soon as Hershel was out of sight, she walked over to the wardrobe in the room and pulled out the spare blankets and pillows. She thought that Rick and his wife would want to be close to their son during the night, so the sofa opposite the bed seemed like a good idea. She grabbed the blankets and threw them onto the sofa. She sat on the bed beside the boy and held his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He seemed so peaceful, yet uncomfortable. Every now and then he would flinch at something. Lacey couldn't help but think of his mother. Carl was somebody's baby. And Lacey knew what having a baby was like. Although she hadn't asked to get pregnant, or consented to it for that matter, she loved her baby more than anything else in the world. She couldn't imagine what it was like on his mother.

* * *

><p>Lacey watched as Carl's chest rose and went back down again. She was sitting on the sofa bed watching the boy.<p>

"Hey Lace," she heard a voice say. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She turned her head to see Jimmy standing in the doorway, holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Hi," she said weakly. She was tired and anyone could tell.

"I know you said you wasn't hungry but little rascal probably is" he said gesturing to her bulging belly.

"Ha, yeah you're right."

Jimmy leaned forward and gave her the sandwich. "Just eat." And with that he left.

Jimmy Collins was a lot of things, and understanding was one of them. He could tell when someone wasn't in the mood for chatting and he didn't push for it.

Lacey dug into the sandwich and withing minutes she was feeling better.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so please review and let me know what you think. Yes I know I said this would be a DarylLacey story, but good things come to those who wait. Also please answer the poll on my account and if you want you can follow me on twitter angelikadelan for daily updates for fanfiction.**

**See ya guys tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just a few things I need to get out of the way before we begin. Firstly, Some of you maybe noticed, but I changed the title. The reason I chose 'Complicated' was because I couldn't think of anything creative or unique at the time so it was just a temporary title. This new one 'When a Dixon loves a Greene' makes more sense to me and is a little more unique.  
><strong>

**Secondly, there is a poll on my profile about Lacey's baby so please go answer that. **

**Thirdly, please review because as of right now 14 people are following this story but no one has reviewed and it's driving me insane. I'm a complete control freak and I'd really love to know what you think. **

**P.S If you want feel free to follow me on twitter angelikadelan for daily updates! **

**And now that I'm done with my entrance essay, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When Lacey woke up it was still dark. She didn't remember going to bed last night. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the sofa watching Carl, an listening to the quiet voices of Rick and Hershel out on the porch.<p>

She glanced over at the electric clock on her bedside table. 3:27am. She groaned and threw the blanket off her body. She changed her clothes quickly, this time putting on a cream and peach floral maxi dress. She threw her head upside down and ran her fingers through it quickly, getting rid of any tangles, and tied it in a messy bun at the top of her head.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face and made her way downstairs.

She was surprised to hear voices below. She figured everyone would still be asleep. When she reached the bottom step, she saw that all the lights were turned on and a black man was asleep on one of the couches in the sitting room.

She felt a bit chilly so she opened the closet under the stairs and threw a light brown cardigan over her shoulders.

Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table, an Asian boy around her age sat on one of the other chairs. Maggie was sniffling and the pictures off the fridge were on the table.

"Who's this?" Lacey asked

Maggie looked at Lacey. "Glenn" She said simply.

Lacey was about to ask her sister to elaborate but Glenn piped up. "I'm with Rick's group, we came to see Carl. And that dude sleeping in your sitting room is T-Dog. He's with us too."

Lacey nodded. She walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets and took out a glass. She got the orange juice out of the fridge and poured herself a little. She look a few sips then remembered her manners. "Oh, sorry. I'm Lacey by the way"

Glenn smiled weakly. "I know, Maggie told me."

Lacey washed the glass and sat down at the table in between Maggie and Glenn. "When'd Otis get back? I should make some breakfast..."

Maggie and Glenn exchanged a look, and then he spoke up. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Lacey watched as he got up and made his way into the sitting room. She turned her attention towards Maggie. "Why'd he go? What do we need to talk about?"

Maggie grabbed her hand and looked up at Lacey. "He...he didn't make it."

She didn't have to say any more. Lacey knew what it meant. Otis was dead. Otis had died. They'd never see him again.

"Wah.."Lacey stuttered "How did it happen?"

* * *

><p>By the time it was 4.00am, Lacey knew everything. Shane had returned without Otis. Apparently they had gotten stuck and Otis gave Shane his backpack and told him to 'Save the boy'. Maggie had come back with Rick's wife, and Carl's surgery was a success. He was going to live.<p>

After their emotional conversation, Maggie and Lacey went their separate ways. Maggie went upstairs to her bedroom and said she wanted to get some sleep before the rest arrived. _What rest? _How many more of them could there be?

Lacey made sandwiches for everyone and as she was bringing them out she popped her head into the sitting room. Both Glenn and T-Dog were passed out, sleeping on the sofas. She passed the guest room and saw a brown haired woman asleep next to Carl. Lori.

Rick and Shane were sitting on the porch chatting quietly. They had only been there a day but it occured to Lacey that the porch became Rick's favorite place on the farm.

Both men looked up at her. She stood there in her dress and her red hair, and avoided eye contact.

"Miss.." Shane began but she put the plates on the ground and ran back inside. She collapsed on her bed in her bedroom and cried. It was all that she could do. And she couldn't blame it on the hormones.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of cars and a motorbike. By the time she got up and looked out the window, Lori was hugging a short haired woman, and the yard was full of people and a motorbike caught her attention. That was when she saw <em>him.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! See ya guys tomorrow for the next chapter!<strong> _


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! I finally got reviews and I literally had a little dance party with myself in my room. I started squealing and my mom came in to check on me. I think she thinks I'm mentally unstable.  
><strong>

**Any who, Thank you for the reviews! I tried to make this a little longer and more interesting but there's not much you can do with a crappy laptop. I apologize that these are very short, but that just means that there'll be more of them.**

**Lastly, if you want go ahead an follow me on twitter angelikadelan, I'm always writing some jibberish. Plus I work in a publishing house so I have a lot of free time to write. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She stood there at the window like a deer caught in headlights. She was pretty sure her jaw had dropped to the floor.<p>

It couldn't have been _him. _It wasn't possible. Lacey had seen him get ripped apart, there was no way he could have survived that.

She snapped out of her daydream and sprinted down the stairs almost falling over. Beth was at the bottom of the stairs and caught her just in time.

"Hey, don't be runnin' like that or you'll fall flat on your face" Beth said with a smile.

Lacey ignored her politeness. She grabbed the teenager by the arm and dragged her into the sitting room. "Who the hell are they?"

Beth looked confused. "Who?"

Lacey wasn't in the mood. "Beth Michelle Greene don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood. You know who!"

Beth looked scared but still couldn't understand what Lacey wanted. "Who?" She whispered.

Lacey threw her hands up in the air and shifted her weight to one side. "The freaking_ group_ that just arrived. _Rick's group,_ do I need to spell it out for you?! Why's Henry with them?"

"He's no-" the blonde began but was interrupted by Maggie. "Beth go."

Beth looked at both her sisters and shook her head. She muttered _House full of psychos _as she walked away.

"Sit." Maggie instructed. So Lacey sat.

Lacey pulled on Maggie's hand to get her to sit down also. She didn't like people hovering over her. It just made her feel like she was a child again, being given out to by her mom for not cleaning her bedroom.

Maggie took a deep breath. "Look I know what you saw. _Who_ you saw but-"

Lacey couldn't take it any longer. "_Why _is he here? _How_ is he here?" Her body began to shake and tears were starting to escape her eyes.

Maggie wiped one away with a thumb. "This stress isn't good for you. Both of you." she said gesturing to the belly and she put her hand on it. Lacey flinched at the sudden contact.

"Sorry," Maggie apologized. "But listen to me, it's not Henry. Okay? I made sure."

"No, no, no, don't lie to me I saw him with my own eyes. It's him. He's back." This time sh couldn't hold the tears in.

Maggie put both her hand on Lacey's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me; it's _not_ Henry. It's some other guy that _looks_ like Henry. Daryl Dickens or something like that. Henry's dead. He's never _ever _coming back. But stay away from that Daryl dude. Not because he's dangerous but because I don't want you stressed. Premature labor and all that."

With that Maggie left and Lacey sat on the couch.

It wasn't Henry. Maggie had said so. And Maggie didn't lie. But Lacey still had to check for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it's really short but like i said: crappy laptop. So please REVIEW! See ya guys tomorrow!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys (or should I say gals?) So finally I managed to write a chapter. I know that some of you have been waiting for the moment when Daryl and Lacey meet so I tried my best to please. Try to keep in mind that I'm on a _lot_ of medication and a hospital bed as I write this so I'm probably not in the best piece of mind. Also I'm going into surgery tomorrow, so no chapters tomorrow. Saturday I'll be recovering, but if I'm well enough I'll post something. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

_**PS If you guys want go follow me on twitter angelikadelan**_

* * *

><p>Anytime Lacey tried to get close to this Daryl Dickens, something else came up. Either Maggie was asking her to cook, or Beth wanted her to do her hair, or she was stuck watching over Carl. Anytime she did have free time, Maggie was always there asking her to do something else. She didn't have a problem with Lacey talking to anyone else; Lacey knew all about them within the first day.<p>

Dale was a kind old man, sometimes a little too pushy.

T-Dog was T-Dog. He didn't do much. He was just kinda there cause he was there. He didn't really have a purpose within the group.

Andrea was a kind woman, but only when she got her way, and that didn't go down well with Lacey. Andrea was walking around like she owned the place. Lacey had a feeling they weren't gonna get along too well.

Carol was just sad, and Lacey couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her daughter, Sophia was missing and Lacey cringed at the the thought of her baby going missing. Sure, he wasn't born yet, but to Lacey it felt like he was already here.

The rest Lacey had already met and they were nice enough. Except Shane. Lacey had an off feeling about him.

Two days in when everyone else was busy, Lacey decided that this was her only chance. The front yard seemed alive with activity. Dale and T-Dog were at the well getting water, Shane was checking the guns and ammo and Maggie, sweet Maggie who was always getting herself into Lacey's business, was on a run to a pharmacy with the Chinese dude Glenn.

Daryl had put his tent up away from the rest of the group. Lacey slowly made her way to his camp telling Hershel that she was just going out into the fields to collect crops. Halfway there, the threw the basket off to to the side and mad her way to Daryl. She had to make sure that her definitely wasn't who she had a feeling he was.

Soon enough he came into view. He was sitting at a picnic table sharpening arrows. She felt like Kim Possible spying, she was standing behind a tree only poking her head out. She had to make sure. She hadn't been able to sleep the nights before.

They sure had some resemblances but from close up you could tell that they were different people. For one thing, Henry was dead, Daryl wasn't. Daryl also seemed around four to five inches taller even when sitting down. Lacey was 5'5 and Henry had only been 5'7 but the height difference never really mattered to her, she hadn't ever had a desperate need to wear high heels either. His hair was darker and he was more tanned. But what really got her attention were his arms. They were very toned and his muscles _very _prominent.

When she was sure that Henry hadn't come back from the dead to haunt her, she tried to make her way back to the house. She got out from behind the tree and began to walk.

"Hey!" she jumped at the sudden noise. "Crap," she whispered to herself. She had been so careful to not get noticed, and she had failed at the last possible moment. She turned around to see him standing there watching her.

Suddenly self-conscious she put an arm around her belly. Lacey didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"What'd ya want?" he spat at her. That really pissed her off. All fear suddenly gone, she stepped forwards. To her surprise he took two steps back.

"What, now I can't even walk around on my own farm?"

"Didn't know it was yer farm" he mumbled sitting back down and going back to sharpening his arrows.

She smiled, happy that she was in control of the situation. "So what? You just go around snapping at anyone that comes your way?"

Daryl ignored her completely not even bothering to answer her.

"Do you need anything? From, the house I mean. Like food, clothes..."

"Got everything I need right 'ere"

Lacey was grinning at this point. "Okay, I'll be at the house if you need me. See ya around Daryl Dickens." She began to once more walk towards the house.

"_Dixon_" Daryl muttered just as she was turning around.

"Right!" she yelled in his direction. When she was in her bedroom she collapsed on her bed and began to laugh uncontrollably like a teenage girl. She couldn't understand why teasing Daryl made her happy but she liked it. It had been a long time since she'd had any source of entertainment. And she was nowhere near stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING! SEE YA IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my peeps! I'm still in hospital-clearly- and my computer time is limited but I managed to scrap this thing together. Sorry if it's not that eventful, but I promise a LOT more interaction between Lacey and Daryl in Chapter 7 or 8. Also this might get a little OOC for Daryl but I don't care. It's my fanfic I can do what I want. If this bothers you, stop reading and write your own. I'm absolutely dying to get them off this farm so around chapter 10 they should be on the road, much more exciting things then. **

**Also I got a PM asking for a Q&A about this story and where it's going? Do you guys actually want that? If you do the submit your questions, I've just never seen that being done before. But there's a fist time for everything. **

**You guys already know that reviews are like fuel for me so keep reviewing. You couldn't imagine the little parties I have every time I read one. Follow me on twitter if you want (angelikadelan) and don't forget to REVIEW! Even if you hate it, I don't care. I want them all.  
><strong>

**See ya guys next time! **

* * *

><p>The week had been a crazy one. Lacey had managed to tease Daryl a bit more every time she saw him. Whether it was handing him food or bringing out clean clothes, Lacey always had a snappy remark. And she liked it, she couldn't keep looking into the past thinking everything was over, that the world had gone to shit and the people went with it. It wasn't all that bad, you just had to meet the right people.<p>

Maggie, of course, had an opinion of her own. She claimed that Dixon was bad news and that's all there was to it. Lacey found that she kept having to reminding Maggie that she was the eldest. Beth was close to eighteen, Maggie around twenty three and Lacey almost twenty eight. Now, in any other _normal _household it would have mattered, In the Greene Farm though, not so much. Everyone still treated her like a baby.

The day that things looked like normal was the day that Rick and Shane left to get rid of Randall, the boy Rick and Glenn had brought back with Hershel, and also the day Beth had attempted suicide.

Lacey spent the day yelling at Beth, and then upon finding out that Andrea was responsible she stormed off to find the _bitch_. She was talking to Dale and Daryl when Lacey came at her. Without any warning Lacey pulled her hand back, balled it up into a fist and let it snap forward, punching Andrea in the face. Ignoring the seven-pounder on her front she attempted to throw herself at the blonde only to be held back by Daryl. He held her back as Andrea got up off the grass holding a hand to her nose. "Stop," Daryl whispered.

"Why would you hit her?" Dale asked, his hands on Andrea's shoulder.

Lacey ignored him. She shook off Daryl's around her shoulders, and walked up to Andrea. "You're lucky she didn't cut deep. You had your own sister, and just cause she died doesn't give you permission to _assist_ mine to do the same."

Lacey whipped around and proceeded to walk back to the house. "By the way," she snickered, turning around to face her one last time. "You got a little something right by your nose."

She could feel Daryl's eyes on her as she stormed off into the house. She didn't care. Maybe that showed people who's farm this was and who was in charge.

* * *

><p>The morning was chilly. Rick's group as well as Maggie and Lacey waited down at the tents for Daryl to return. Lori was cooking something that smelled like shit. Ah well, it wasn't like they had anything else to eat. And Hershel refused to give all of their vegetables to people who were <em>just passing by. <em>

Carol was pacing back and forth occasionally stopping to tap her foot. "Why's he not back yet? It can't take that long to get information."

Out of nowhere Lacey got a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed her belly and bent over hoping the pain would go away. "Son of a-" She stopped herself halfway through the curse, remembering that Carl was right next to her.

Maggie was at her side in an instant holding her up. "What's wrong?!" she yelled in her ear. Lacey regained her posture and took a deep breath. It was gone, the pain.

She looked up to see everyone's eyes on her. Maggie looked her deep in the eyes. "Lace, what's wrong?!"

"Well for one I think you blew out my eardrum," she replied with an annoyed tone. Then she returned back to normal. "I don't know, maybe just Braxton Hicks getting stronger I dunno."

Lori was at her side next. "You sure you're okay?" Lacey nodded. News had broke out that Lori Grimes was also pregnant. Like enough shit hadn't already happened. You'd think that in a walker apocalypse where nothing was safe people would be smart enough to use condoms. But no, why would you do that? Might as well risk it, you never know what could happen. Lacey didn't bother getting involved, there was no point. Let them make their won mistakes. What did she care, they were probably gonna be gone in a few days.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Lori said to Rick. They were deciding Randall's fate.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea piped up. Lacey looked at her. She still couldn't stand the woman. She was walking around like she owned the place. At least she wasn't in the house. That would be pushing it.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.

Rick sighed. "We'll know soon enough," They all turned to see Daryl walking in their direction.

He had his crossbow on one of his shoulders, holding the strap with one hand. "Your boy there s'got a gang. 30 men. Got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our men are dead." He took a deep breath. "And the women, they're gonna wish they were."

Carol piped up. "What did ya do?"

He looked down at his bloodied fists. "Had a little chat."

Carol frowned at him, and he walked in the other direction.

"No one goes near this guy," Rick warned.

"Rick," Lori began "What are you gonna do?"

He sighed looking around at everyone. Then he looked back at his wife. "We got no choice. He's a threat, and we gotta eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked, clearly worried.

Rick looked at him. "It's settled. We'll do it today."

Lacey sighed. Great. Another problem to add to the stinking pile of crap.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW ME! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! SAY WHAT YOU FEEL! See you guys next time! xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. You all probably know that hospitals suck so try to imagine my situation. Anyways here's chapter seven! I made this longer and I think it's my favorite so far. Don't forget to REVIEW! I live off of them! ENJOY! **

**When A Dixon Loves A Greene Chapter Seven!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going out! Be back in a while!" Lacey grabbed a cardigan from underneath the stairs and put it on. Before leaving she poked her head into the dining room. Hershel was sitting at the table eating what looked like soup. Maggie was beside him talking about letting the group stay on the farm.<p>

Maggie looked up at her sister. "Don't start Maggie," Lacey warned.

Maggie just shook her head. "I wasn't going to say anything, just be careful."

Lacey nodded and waved to her dad. "I'll be back in time to make dinner."

She smiled and made her way outside. On the porch she slipped on her boots, and all of a sudden the sharp stinging was back. "Holy Hell," she muttered under her breath. That was seven times in the last hour. She didn't bother telling anyone. Lacey Greene wasn't the complaining type, if something hurt, tough, you had to just deal with it.

She took a deep breath and walked through the fields. On her way she saw Lori and Carol talking. There were some hand gestures and then Carol was stomping away a pissed look on her face. Lacey laughed to herself. Was there anyone who Lori Grimes hadn't annoyed.

When she reached him, Daryl was sitting at his camp icing his knuckles. He looked up at the red head but didn't say anything.

'I see Carol gave you those," she said gesturing to his fists. "Mhm," he mumbled.

Lacey sat down on a log across from him. "Is it helping?"

"Mhm," he repeated. She laughed. Daryl looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. "Did your mother not teach you any other words? Is that all you're able to say?"

Daryl sighed. Here she was with the mocking again. "What'd ya want now?"

"Just to talk."

Daryl was confused. "Why me? There's like ten other people you can talk to,"

"Ha," Lacey scoffed. "Who? Carol, the woman who always cries? Or Lori Grimes, the woman who's had more semen in her than a sperm bank. I know, maybe Andrea. The woman who tried to help my sister to kill herself. Yeah, why don't I make her a cup of tea and thank her for all she's done. Face it Dixon, you're my last option."

Daryl didn't know what to say. This girl was not what she seemed like. She was stubborn and very sarcastic. He hated to admit it, but she wasn't that bad to be around.

"How come you moved from the rest of 'em?"

He put the ice aside and picked up a bandage. He tried to tie it himself but it kept coming loose. Lacey shifted over to him, and took his hand in both of hers. He flinched at the sudden contact. "Here, let me do it."

He still wasn't convinced. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Green to brown. She winked at him. "Don't worry, I wont bite."

He chuckled, but let her continue. He'd be there till tomorrow doing it himself.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever they were still sitting there talking. Lacey had run back to the house once after she got hungry and came running straight back after she grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen. Beth would definitely be pissed. She had been saving that bag for weeks. She said it was for a special occasion.<p>

Lacey already knew what her excuse would be; Daryl Dixon was actually, physically talking to someone. This_ was _a special occasion.

"Where's your fella?" Daryl's voice brought her back to reality.

"What?" she asked.

He laughed gesturing to her belly. "Someone had to have done that."

Lacey wrapped an arm around her belly. Ah well. He was bound to find out someday, might as well be from her.

"I always wanted to be a dentist. Nine stinking years I spent in college learning everything from fillings to veneers. And then finally the glorious day came when I graduated. I remember I got really excited. The whole family was coming out to the ceremony, even Patricia, Otis and Jimmy."

Daryl watched her as she told the story. She fumbled with her fingers as she spoke, very clearly nervous. Then he felt like an asshole for asking. It wasn't his business, he shouldn't have gotten involved. What did he care as to why she was pregnant. Or with who for that matter. "Ya don't hafta tell me,"

She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. For some reason her dark eyes looked even darker. "It's okay. My therapist used to say that talking about it would help."

She took a deep breath and continued. "So anyways, Yay me! I graduated, and then afterwards there was this party. My whole family went home at this point, I promised them I'd be back before midnight. I was never a big party animal, so I didn't care about missing parties."

Lacey looked up at the sky and smiled at one of the passing clouds, it really was a beautiful day.

"I had this boyfriend back then, Henry. Well, I'd never seen him drunk before, he told me he didn't like to. For some reason he made an exception that night. He arrived at the party before I did and he just kept drinkin' " Lacey's voice sped up. "Then next thing I know he's draggin' me to some room and rippin' my clothes off-" She stopped there and took a deep breath.

"I told Maggie and she told my dad. They reported him, and Otis went around to his house, beat the shit out him."

Daryl froze on the inside. He didn't know what to say. When he asked about her being pregnant, he hadn't expected that to be the answer. He just figured she had a husband, got pregnant and then walkers got him.

Lacey looked at Daryl and smiled sadly. "Then the world went to shit and my dad started collectin' those _walkers _in the barn. One day Henry came back, but my dad was havin' none of it. We swore we'd never tell anybody so you can't say anything. Promise me,"

Daryl nodded. "Beth was the one to do it. Poor little thing, I didn't think she was capable of that. She told Henry I was in the barn and she led him there. Then she just pushed him-"

Daryl felt like his jaw was hanging open, he checked to make sure it wasn't. This was one messed up family.

"Last thing I remembered were his screams. But I never regretted it. Or blamed Beth for it. She just did what I wasn't able to." Lacey smiled at the memory.

Daryl Dixon was freaked out and that was not an easy thing to do to him. They both turned their heads to see Dale coming their way.

"I better go. See ya around" Lacey got off the log and walked away.

Daryl watched her as she walked to the house. _Holy Shit._

* * *

><p><span><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! See ya's later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Just to let the ones who have been PM-ing me about it ( you know who you are) I'm getting discharged the day after tomorrow and I'm off school for a whole week so I'm really gonna have a lot of time to write something for this. I'm to the point where I've so many ideas and I can't put the on paper fast enough. Trick question: Has anyone realized whats happening with Lacey in the last few chapters? Try to figure it out, I promise it's not that hard. Also the promo for 4x10 has given me AMAZING IDEAS.  
><strong>

**By the way, did anyone cop on to the fact that Beth killed Henry? Bad-ass Beth in this fanfiction.**

**Basically in this chapter things start happening and it should stay that way for the next few chapters. I'm so excited for you guys to read this! Feel free to post any suggestions you have in the comments or just PM me! Enough of that now, ENJOY!**

She wasn't afraid to admit it, she was watching Daryl Dixon. No, not just watching. She was _staring. _Lacey was on the porch swing, gently swinging back and forth her eyes following him anywhere he went.

She watched as he walked out of the barn holding the prisoner by the collar, and led him to the shed.

Huh, weird. They were supposed to be killing him. The rest of rick's group were around their tents waiting for Rick and Shane to get back with whatever news they had.

Then Shane was dragging Carl out with him until Rick caught up with them.

Lacey's eyes stayed on Daryl. He was at the shed tying up Randall. She looked at him and just as she was getting the best view of him, someone screamed. A scream of absolute desperation.

Lacey shot up off the porch swing and ran into the house. She grabbed her weapon of choice, an axe, and ran out into the yard. She could see Daryl's silhouette running through the fields and she followed him.

"T-Dog grab a shotgun!" Rick yelled at T-Dog and the rest of the group followed out into the fields. Lacey made a quick stop at the shed to check on Randall. He was tied by his hands to the ceeling and he was pleading with her. "Please let me go! They're gonna kill me!"

Lacey ignored him and shoved the material back into his mouth. She slammed the door with a loud bang, put the lock on it and sprinted to join the rest.

The axe dropped form her hands when she lay her eyes on poor Dale. He was laying on the ground, is insides outside, moaning in pain. To his left lay the remains of a walker. Lacey watched as Carl glanced at the sight and began to cry. Lori held him and whispered something in his ear.

"He's suffering, do something!" Andrea yelled at Rick. Rick sighed and with a sad look in his eyes pointed his revolver at Dale's head. Lacey kneeled down beside the old man and held his hand, Andrea was holding the other.

Lacey looked up and caught Daryl looking at her. She nodded at him. He nodded back and made his way over to Rick's side. Without a word he took the revolver from the cop and whispered to Dale.

"Sorry Brother."

The look in Dale's eyes was heartbreaking. As everyone else turned their heads away, Lacey kept looking at the man. He was kind. Always had a nice thing to say and he definitely didn't deserve what happened to him. She made sure that The last thing Dale saw was a happy face. She grabbed his chin gently and tilted it to face her. He looked her deep in the eyes and she smiled a warmhearted, genuine smile. Dale managed to plaster one on his own face, through all the pain. Then the gun fired.

* * *

><p>Nobody slept that night. Not even Carl.<p>

Lacey lifted one of the boxes from The Camp and attempted to bring it over to the truck.

Shane grabbed her by the wrist and her head snapped up to look at him.

"Give it. You can't be carryin' heavy stuff like that."

"It's blankets," she protested, but too late, Shane already had the box out of her hands before she finished talking.

Lacey looked around. Jimmy and Beth were on the porch nailing planks of wood to the windows, Glenn and Andrea were at the RV talking, and everyone else was packing up cans and tents. Everyone apart from Daryl.

"Where's Dixon?" Lacey asked Lori as she passed her by.

The brunette shifted a box to one hip and pointed a finger in the direction of the woods. "Over there. He said he was packin' up his stuff."

Lacey nodded and made her way to the camp.

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Lacey shouted to Daryl. He turned around and laughed.<p>

"What?" she asked with a full on grin on her face.

"Nothin" he mumbled an turned back to doing whatever he was doing before she arrived.

Lacey looked around. Most of his things were packed up in bags and boxes.

"Tell me," she persisted.

He sighed loudly. "When'd ya start dressin' like me?"

Lacey glanced down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing her typical floral attire. The weather was getting colder and the summer dresses weren't doing the job anymore. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top, a black denim pair of jeans and a black leather jacket. Her auburn hair was in a messy high ponytail. Her belly of course was ballooning out.

"I'm not. These are just my winter clothes. You don't have that big of an affect on me." She told him and giggled.

Daryl's smile faded and Lacey felt like she'd offended him. "I didn't mean-"

She was cut off by herself. She flinched when the stabbing pain her abdomen returned. Because Daryl was next to her, she grabbed his arm and bent over hoping to ease the pain. It felt like a tightening sensation and then slowly releasing.

Daryl stood frozen and he stared at his arm where she was holding on to him. Then it hit him that she was in pain. "Ya Alright?"

His answer was a loud scream coming out of her were streaking down her face. Although it made him uncomfortable, he scooped her up in his arms and ran to the the house. He knew something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Another chapter up and ready. I hope you enjoy this one! I'm actually currently working on chapter 26 of this fanfic so I could easily upload more than one chapter daily. I just feel like if I post like 5 chapters a day, everyone is just gonna get really confused and it will be all too-much! Let me know what you think. If you read you MUST review! PLEASE! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO MY PEEPS! Short chapter this is but thats just how it is. Someone asked if it was a misscarriage or not, and you get to find out this chapter. Next chapter is really long and a LOT happens. Hope you enjoy this! Next one should be up in about 3-4 hours! See yas then!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>The entire group apart from Lori and Shane were in the house when Daryl burst through the front door, a screaming Lacey in his arms. He didn't want to admit it but the girl sure was strong, and her nails were digging deep into his flesh. Sweat was pouring off her forehead and she was shaking uncontrollably.<p>

Everyone froze when they saw the pair. First off, because they had never seen, or imagined Daryl Dixon _holding _anyone, and secondly because they wanted to find out why Lacey was screaming her head off.

"What happened?!" Hershel roared. He walked into the hall, Maggie right on his tracks.

Hershel led him into the downstairs guest bedroom and Daryl lay the redhead on the the bed. She started wincing every time anyone would touch her. Daryl turned to see everyone else standing in the doorway. Maggie followed his gaze.

"Alright, everybody get out! Nothing to see here." she yelled at them all.

Slowly the group began to leave the room giving the doctor some space. Lacey was twitching on the bed, moaning and yelling out in pain. Hershel looked up at Maggie and Daryl. "You can both leave, Beth's helping"

Maggie and Daryl didn't budge. Finally, after a minute Daryl piped up. "What's wrong with her?"

Hershel ignored them both and just looked at his youngest daughter. Beth nodded to him and got up. She walked over to Maggie and Daryl and shoved them both out. "You gotta go." Then she slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

><p>Maggie Greene was panicking. She didn't know what was happening. In the morning Lacey was fine, now she looked like she was dying. To make matters worse, she wasn't even allowed in the room. She was family for God Sakes! If Beth was in there, Maggie should be too. Now she sat on the sofa with Daryl Dixon next to her, the rest of the group busy around the house.<p>

Rick was getting ready to go out with Daryl, to drive Randall out further.

"Im'ma go get im," T-Dog said. Rick nodded and the black man left.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Beth came out running up the stairs, she was back immediately carrying towels and bottles of medication. Hershel popped his head out the door and called for Patricia. The older woman quickly came and ran into the room, slamming the door behind her. After a few minutes Hershel came out wiping his hands on a towel. Maggie and Daryl stood up, and the rest of the group turned to look at the doctor.

Maggie couldn't take it anymore. "Well what's wrong with her?!" she exploded.

Hershel sighed. "She's in labor,"

The room went silent. Maggie's head was spinning. What the hell was her dad mumbling about? "What? No-, She.. She's only 33 weeks! She can't be in labor!"

Hershel shook his head. "I think the _events_ of last night stressed her out too much. Premature labor."

Maggie let out a heavy breath and plopped down on the sofa.

"The kid gonna make it?" Daryl asked.

"He seems to be exceptionally healthy, so he should be okay. Even if he's born early."

As Hershel turned to walk back to the room, T-Dog burst through the front door. He couldn't catch his breath. "He's gone! Randall's gone!" He managed to spit out.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know! But that's just how I roll. I'd rather have more short chapters than less longer ones. Let me know what you think. I'm trying to get into other peoples perspectives, but I'm obviously not a guy so I don't know how their mind works. Next chapter includes a LOT of swearing, and action! I'll have that one up today also, two chapters in one day cause I'm on a roll! The more you review the more I write!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys! I just wanted to update you all as to why I've been MIA. Sadly, my twin sister was in car accident and she's going to be in hospital for a long while probably. I'm really sorry but Nadine's health and well being will always be more important to me that any story that I'm writing. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors are confident that she's going to make a full recovery. So I hope that you can understand where I'm coming from. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm not really in the best shape mentally right now. Talk to you guys soon**

**XOX **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my people! I was just sitting there beside Nadine and I thought to myself what would she say? Well, She'd tell me to suck it up and write something since I made a commitment, and I should stick to it. So here's the 'season finale' if that's what you wanna call it. I'm pretty sure this is gonna be the last chapter that follows the show storyline. From then it'll just be me, myself and I coming up with ideas. Obviously that will change when we gett to the prison, but that's not for another long while. **

**Some people have also been asking me when Daryl and Lacey are finally gonna do something. Well, firstly, she's pregnant, and you can't do an awful whole lot when you're in that state. Plus I think that the slow burning thing is much better than just like Norman Reedus himself said "Throwing somebody against a tree in the moonlight". Now that's not to say that that will never happen, just not right now.  
><strong>

**Furthermore here and now I will shut up and get on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS For those asking, Nadine is doing better, she's officially out of the critical stage, But she hasn't woken up yet, and that's starting to really worry and piss me off. I'll keep you guys updated on her. Please keep her in your prayers, and if you want go follow me on twitter, I update a whole lot more there than I do on this thing.!**

* * *

><p>Lacey couldn't stop shivering. It wasn't even cold, at all for that matter. Her head was spinning and she couldn't concentrate. Different colors flashed before her eyes. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Red. Oh, no. Hell no! Not red!<p>

She shook her head violently from side to side until two skinny hands held her down.

Lacey's eyes flew open to see Beth hovering over her. "STOP MOVING!" she hissed, and Lacey turned her head to the left to see Patricia jabbing a needle in her arm.

"Don't..." she managed to say before her eyes rolled back and darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flew open to the sounds of gunshots in the distance. She sat up quickly, a little too quickly because it made her head spin. After gathering herself she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Just as she was about to turn the door handle, the lights went off.<p>

She eventually made her way outside onto the porch. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Carol were all there loading guns.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

They all turned their heads in her direction and Hershel piped up. "We were just gonna go wake you"

Lacey looked confused. "Why?"

Maggie came over to her side and nodded in the direction of the fields. Lacey gasped at what she saw. A herd of what looked like hundreds of walkers were making their way in the direction of the farmhouse.

Daryl's hand came to rest of Lacey's shoulder. "How ya feelin'?" he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I dunno, the pains gone for now. I don't even know what was going on."

"You're in labor. Dad managed to temporarily stop it but you'll be havin this baby pretty soon" Maggie explained.

Lacey scrunched her face into a frown. "What?!" she yelled.

Then Andrea appeared. "We should leave, We're gonna run out of ammo before we make a dent" She said.

"She's right" Daryl backed her up.

Maggie picked up a rifle and loaded it. Glenn stared at her in shock. "Maggie..."

She looked at him quickly. "You grow up on a farm you pick up a thing or two. C'mon" She ran off towards one car, Glenn right on her tracks.

"Alright," Daryl mumbled "It's as good a night as any"

He threw himself over the railing on the porch and got on his motorbike. Andrea and T-Dog ran out onto the grass and hopped into another one of the cars. Then they were all speeding down the fields shooting at the herd.

Hershel grabbed his gun and began shooting at them as well. Lacey stood there frozen in place. Then she realized what was going on. She ran into the house and saw Jimmy sitting on the sofa holding Beth's hand. "Jimmy, lets go." He got up but Beth held him in place.

"You can't, they'll get you." she cried.

"..Be fine" he mumbled hugging her.

"I'll look after him Bethie," Lacey told her with a smile "Hurry up, we gotta help them."

Jimmy kissed Beth quickly and hurried over to Lacey's side.

Carol stood up and protested that Lacey shouldn't be allowed go but was interrupted when Lori came down the stairs yelling that she couldn't find Carl. Lacey took that as her opportunity to escape. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and they ran out of the house. They manage to pass Hershel without him noticing, which Lacey was grateful for.

Minutes later Jimmy and Lacey were in the RV Jimmy driving it like a maniac while Lacey picked off walkers one by one. It was then that they noticed the barn on fire. Jimmy stopped by the fence and the both of them popped their heads out of the windows, shooting out.

Daryl pulled up beside the RV and shouted to Jimmy over the sound of the gunshots. "Maybe Rick or Shane started that fire! Why don'tcha circle 'round and check?"

Jimmy nodded. He drove towards the barn the whole RV shook side to side and Lacey stopped firing. She kept missing because of the boys ridiculous driving.

"How the hell did you ever get your drivers licence?!" she yelled at him

He ignored her. Then two figures came into view. A man and a smaller one. "Stop!"

Jimmy stopped the RV and swung the door open to let Rick and Carl in. Before they could enter, walkers began to fill in. One grabbed Jimmy's leg but before it could bite him, Lacey fired, shooting it in the head, the blood splattering everywhere. She shot six more and locked the RV door.

She pulled Jimmy aside and let him lean against one of the walls. He was hyperventilating.

"You okay?" Lacey asked him.

It took a while but eventually he nodded. Both their heads turned to the door when something started banging on the door.

Jimmy quickly recovered and made his way to the drivers seat. He began driving until they reached the house.

The last car was speeding down the road, and Lacey and Jimmy were left behind.

"Now what?" Jimmy asked "Where do you think they went?"

Lacey thought about it for a while. Where could they have gone? Then she remembered something Rick said to Maggie the first day they were at the farm.

_"..They might not be back from looking for Sophia yet, you're best bet is going through the woods..." _

"Lace! Hello? Where are we going?! Hurry up!"

"The Highway" She managed to spit out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Finally a longer chapter. I'm begging for reviews. If you read it please review, I'm begging you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REWVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. So I have one chapter that should be up in the next day or so, so you guys can look forward to that. I have decided to go on a mini hiatus if thats what you wanna call it. Unfortunatly things have gone from bad to worse, but I refuse to let that stop me. Withing the next 48 hours I should have a new chapter up. From then on I'll try to resume to my normal schedule (4 chapters a week)  
><strong>

**Once again I wanna say that I'm really sorry for the non-writing but I'm sure that if you were in my shoes you'd be feeling the same. **

**Thanks for all your support and see you soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! It's me back again, I haven't died although I know it seems like it. Firstly I want to apologize to every single one of you who has put their time into reading this. This honestly just started out as a little idea in my head and when I wrote this I had absolutely no idea I would get so many fans (if thats what you wanna call yourselves) so for that I wanna say a massive thanks.  
><strong>

**On a personal note for those asking about my sister Nadine, unfortunately things have gone from bad to worse. She's not doing that great and for a moment last week we thought we were gonna lose her, but shes tough and she's a fighter, and I'm confident that she's going to wake up soon. **

**Now moving on from the sad stuff and back to the story.**

**I've actually written a few more chapters that just need a little fixing up and they should be up fairly soon.  
><strong>

**Now, my brain isn't exactly in the best mental state right now and I'm sure you can understand why, so heres a favor I want to ask you. **

**First off, I wanna know why you guys think I kept Jimmy alive. _(*spooky music playing* What is his purpose? :-) ) _**

**Secondly, I'm flat out, out of ideas and I'm not even gonna try to deny it. I really wanna keep writing, So please,_please please! _Tell me what you'd like to see happen in this story. SUBMIT IDEAS! **

**And as I always say, if you read please review. Even if you think it's absolute gobshite ( forgive the language, I live in Ireland) and I completely butchered the characters and storyline, And being totally boring, I don't care let me know. It's horrible writing and not knowing if you're doing a good job or not.  
><strong>

**Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

**P.S For those wondering, I'm catholic.**

* * *

><p>"No. No way in hell." Maggie protested while tears rolled down her face. Hershel was holding a sobbing Beth in his arms and didn't say anything. He just stood there frozen.<p>

"We can't go back, it's too dangerous. And there's nothing to go back to." Rick explained trying to reason with the girl, but the brunette just kept shaking her head.

"No, I can't leave them. Besides we don't know that they're dead."

"Maggie," Lori said comfortingly "It got overrun, they're gone."

Lori came over and put an arm around the young girl. She walked her over to one of the cars and sat her down in the passenger seat. Maggie sobbed uncontrollably and the older woman tried to soothe her. Glenn just stood at the car door unsure of what to do next.

"So what now?" Daryl asked the question everybody was wondering. He looked around at everyone. Carol was leaning against the motorbike beside him, she looked at him and he shook his head.

Rick sighed. "We just gotta find a place for the night, then we'll work from there."

"I suggest we go west" T-Dog said "Haven't been there yet"

"Okay," Rick agreed "Then we can-"

He was cut off by the sound of an approaching vehicle. Everyone turned their heads to see the large machine. It was completely covered in mood, blood and guts, blood spatter over the windshield. The driver wasn't a very good one, the Winnebago rocked from side to side zigzagging all over the road.

Fully alert, Daryl lifted his crossbow and pointed it at their approaching guests.

Eventually it stopped and the door swung open. Beth finished crying and looked up. A gasp escaped through her lips when she saw Jimmy in the doorway. She wriggled out of her fathers arms and threw herself at the blood-covered teenager.

Maggie got out of Carol's Cherokee and shoved past Lori, staring wide-eyed at the RV. She was about to ask a question when redhaired Lacey emerged holing a revolver in her left hand.

"Oh my God!" Maggie yelled and forward to hug her sister. It was an awkward hug because of Lacey's belly, but she still wrapped her arms about Maggie and held her close. The short-haired brunette giggled when the baby kicked her in the stomach through Lacey's skin.

Lacey caught sight of Hershel standing in one place with his mouth open in shock. She let go of Maggie and proceeded to hold her father close. She pulled him into a tight embrace and didn't let go for several minutes.

The two had always had a close bond and very stable relationship, and despite their differences they still got along well.

Eventually Hershel was the one who pulled away. He looked at her. "Jack doin' good?" he whispered.

Lacey smiled and answered him quietly loud enough for just the two of them to be able to hear. "Lil' asshole won't stop kickin'. I'm in bits."

Hershel laughed.

Maggie tore her her eyes away from her family and agressivly made her way over to Rick. He was whispering to Lori.

Realizing that she wasn't planning on doing anything rational, Glenn followed Maggie. "Don't" he warned but she ignored him.

"Liar!" she screamed stabbing a finger in his direction. "You said it got overrun!"

Daryl sighed loudly. "Quit' yellin' yer gonna bring the walkers down on us! More asshole's like this one," he quietly took out the walker that no-one had seen.

"It did.." Rick tried to explain. "We saw it, me and Carl.."

Lacey interrupted the argument. "In all fairness it did," She said pointing at the bloody windshield.

"So how d'hell did y'all get outta there?" Daryl asked as he removed his arrow from the walkers head. Blood and guts were dripping off it but he just wiped it on his trousers. Lacey looked at him. He looked the same as usual; dirty and greasy haired, except maybe he was more exhausted.

Lacey smiled sadly. She got the sudden urge to cheer them all up but couldn't decide how. "I got magical powers," she finally managed to spit out in an attempt to lighten the mood. She failed miserably.

Then Rick started calling out orders telling everyone where to go.

Lacey kept her gaze on Daryl. He watched her as he started the motorcycle and Carol climbed on the back. He simply nodded and that was all Lacey needed to know he was okay. They were cool, nothing was weird. The afternoon incident hadn't changed anything. Lacey was grateful. She turned back and walked to the RV.

"You sure you're okay?" Maggie asked for the hundredth time as she put her arms around Lacey's shoulders.

"Perfectly fine,"

* * *

><p>There was no way he was ever going to admit it. Even if got caught he would just make up some lie and say he was looking at something else, keeping an eye on things. No, Daryl Dixon would never admit that he was staring at Lacey Greene.<p>

The entire group sat huddled around the fire trying to get warm with the exception of T-Dog who was standing on top of the rubble that once was a brick wall keeping watch.

Every now and then Rick would get up and look around. Everyone was either frightened or shocked or both after Rick made the revelation that he killed Shane.

It didn't help when Maggie started yapping about wanting to leave, or the fact that Carol was constantly muttering something to Daryl about _honor_. Geez, the woman was caring but she was an absolute pain in the ass.

To be perfectly honest, Daryl didn't know why he was still with them. Merle was probably dead, and even if he was alive it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, except that the haystack was full of crap wanting to tear your flesh from your bones.

So Daryl Dixon sat at the fire watching the only person he could actually stand to be around. To his surprise she hadn't turned out to be how he thought she was. Other than that one afternoon at the far when she told him the story of how she got pregnant, she didn't speak much. When she did though, she didn't mumble on forever about how great she was.

And he liked her. He figured out that he was oddly comfortable around her and it didn't annoy him like whenever Lori tried to start a conversation.

Lacey was different. The thing he liked about her the most was that she wasn't a walking moan-bag like Carol. When Carol had a problem, _everyone _had to know. Lacey on the other hand shut up and went off to do her own thing, not needing anybody's help. She hated whiners and complainers and was very independent. Not an attention seeker.

She was really pretty too and Daryl had noticed. Yet she didn't go around like Lori constantly using her looks as a means to getting people, mainly men, to do things for her. Besides, Daryl thought that Lacey was much more beautiful than all the other women in camp put together.

_She was like a female Daryl. _

Daryl chuckled quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The group turned to glare at him as if he'd said the stupidest thing ever. Lori scowled and shook her head.

_Stupid bitch,_ Daryl thought to himself. He picked up one of his arrows and his pocketknife and began sharpening the tip.

Lacey lifted her gaze from the orange flames and looked at the frustrated man. He angrily attacked the arrow, a frown on his face. Carol sat beside him staring with a frown of her own.

Lacey attempted to stand up to go pee when suddenly she felt a very warm sensation in her lower region.

_Oh crap, not now_ she thought. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of an apocalypse totally surrounded by darkness and here she was going into labor. There was no way to get an epidural like she had planned and absolutely no chance of her not screaming her head off. The noise would bring the walkers down on them and they would all die. Great.

"Um, guys we really gotta go" she muttered standing up.

Rick shot her a harsh look and rudely whispered. "We can't. Stuck, no fuel. Don't be stupid."

Lacey sighed loudly starting to feel the sharp contractions.

"Yeah? Well my water just broke, so ya really want you can kneel and tell my crotch that you want the baby to stay in. Jesus Christ!"

After things got crazy and everyone started panicking, it was eventually decided that Lacey would be locked in the RV with Hershel delivering and Beth helping out. Daryl didn't wanna be around that. He obviously wasn't going to be able to do anything, nor did he want to. So he did what he always did when he needed to clear his mind. He went hunting.

When he returned the sun was rising. Carol, Carl and Jimmy were passed out by the dying fire. Rick was keeping watch, Lori was cooking something that smelled absolutely vile, and T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie were rummaging through the cars. Daryl dropped the fourteen squirrels beside Lori. Their heads all snapped up when the heard a tiny little cry. Minutes later Hershel emerged form the RV bloody handed and beamed. "It's a boy." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"He's cute." Carl said. He reached out and touched the baby's tiny hand.<p>

Lacey looked down at the newborn wrapped in the blue blanket. Red haired like his mother, and green eyed like his father, Henry, had been. He was gorgeous. Lacey was sitting under the covers in the bed in the RV holding the little boy. Carl came in thirty minutes before that wanting to see the baby.

Lacey was finding that she got along better with Carl than anybody else in the group. Almost everyone else had come in to see her after they were on the road. Carol came in with T-Dog and while she cried over the newborn, T-Dog just talked with Lacey. Maggie, Beth and Jimmy as well as her dad had been in before anybody else. Beth had taken a real liking to the baby, holding him for hours much longer than Lacey herself. Lori hadn't bothered, and Lacey didn't really mind - she wasn't a fan of the whore.

"Has he got a name yet?" Carl asked.

Lacey looked up and shook her head. "No not yet. I was gonna name him Jack but I dunno. What do you think, does he look like a Jack?"

Carl looked at the baby. He grinned. "Nah, you should name him Rocky, so he's a bad-ass like Daryl."

Lacey froze at the mention of Daryl's name. If Carl noticed that Daryl meant something to her then everyone else probably did too. Maybe even Daryl himself. She didn't know why, but suddenly the idea of everyone all up in her business made her sick.

"Can I hold him?" Carl asked suddenly. Lacey smiled. "Sure, just come here."

Carl got up onto the bed and leaned his back against the wall of the RV. He made himself comfortable and reached his arms out. Lacey handed the newborn over and looked at Carl. He was grinning and playing with the baby's hands. He looked oddly comfortable- both boys did- and it got Lacey wondering about the future.

From what she had managed to get out of him, Carl was roughly thirteen. He probably had a normal life before the outbreak. Lived with his parents, maybe had a dog , and although it was clear to everyone that Lori and Rick didn't have a perfect marriage, at least things had been normal for Carl. Divorce was common.

Then as she gazed at the infant in the arms of the pre-teen it hit her like a lightening bolt. Her baby would never have the resemblance of a normal life -ever.

Her baby would most likely live for two or three years if he was lucky, before getting ripped apart by starving cannibals . He'd never get to experience birthdays or Christmases. He'd never go on vacation or have a first day at school. He'd never get to meet a girl and fall in love, or go away to college.

His life was over before it even began.

* * *

><p>They stopped at an abandoned house for the night. After Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and Glenn cleared it out, everyone else walked in. T-Dog and Carol took watch at the back of the house and Rick took the front. Daryl announced that he hadn't slept in three days and he left to go to sleep in a small spare bedroom. They were to wake him up in case of emergency.<p>

Maggie and Glenn revealed that they were going on a run, regardless of Lacey and Hershel's protests.

"I really have to do this"Maggie explained.

Lacey sighed loudly. She was getting really pissed off. "What happens if you guys come back and we're not here anymore because we had to go cause of walkers? Huh? We can't be splitting up! For Gods Sakes we just lost Patricia!"

Glenn spoke up next. "Then we'll follow the plan. We meet ahead on that road 50 miles in front. Besides, that won't happen. This place looks safe enough for the night and we're not gonna be long gone anyways. Just something we have to do. Trust me."

Reluctantly Lacey nodded. She knew she'd lose the argument before it even started.

"Okay," she finally said. "But I'm not saying goodbye. I'll talk to you guys when you get back." And with that she stormed off into the livingroom where the rest of the group were setting up for the night.

Lori and Carl were setting up in one corner, while Jimmy was laying out blankets in another. Beth stood next to him holding the baby, quietly chatting.

Lacey made her way over to them. From the corner of her eye she saw Carl looking at her. He smiled and tried to wave, but dropped his hand after Lori muttered something.

Lacey collapsed back onto the pillows, breathing out loudly. That Grimes woman was something else and Lacey was getting tired of her attitude. She wasn't going to be winning any mother-of-the-year awards and knowing that Lori was going to be having a second child made Lacey furious.

Hershel returned teary eyed and sat down next to Lacey. She sat up.

"They look like an old married couple," Lacey chuckled. Hershel looked up and Lacey pointed at Beth and Jimmy fussing over the sleeping newborn.

"Don't remind me. I still need to keep an eye on them."

Lacey laughed. She grabbed one of the bags that belonged to her family and pulled out a bowl and dry cereal. She put some of it in a bowl and poured water from a plastic bottle over the top. She closed the lid and handed the bowl to Hershel.

"It's not great, in fact it tastes like shit." she explained.

"Language," he scolded. Lacey grinned. " Just eat it."

She was about to put the bag away when she remembered something.

She furiously dug through the bag until she found what she was looking for. She picked it up, put it aside and closed the bag.

Knowing that it would piss Lori off, she grabbed the chocolate candy bar and threw it at Carl. "Carl catch!"

The boy smiled widely and Lacey felt happy. He needed it more than she did..

* * *

><p>It was pitch black and Maggie and Glenn hadn't returned yet. Lacey was ready for the worst. Lori and Carl were asleep in their corner, and Hershel and Jimmy were snoring quietly. Beth was reading a book. No one was around and Lacey took that as her opportunity.<p>

"Beth!" she hissed at the teenager. The blonde looked up. Lacey put the baby down on the blankets beside Hershel. She got up and walked into the hallway. She waved her hand gesturing Beth to join her.

The blonde followed. "Whats up?" she questioned. Lacey looked up to see if anyone was around. She could see Carol and T-Dog through the window, they wouldn't hear.

She was about to speakwhen she realized something. "Wait here," she told Beth.

Daryl's soft snoring was echoing down the hallway. Lacey opened the bedroom door quietly and popped her head in. There, passed out on the bed was a sleeping Daryl Dixon looking cuter than ever before. She faceplanted herself and closed the door. Just her luck, the door squeaked loudly.

_Whatever, _Lacey thought. At this point she didn't care who heard what.

"Whats wrong?" Beth asked her sister when she came back.

"Nothings wrong, I just need a favor." Lacey told her.

Beth nodded. "Okay what is it?"

Lacey swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're gonna think this is stupid but I honestly could not care less.I know you've been keeping track of the days and I need to know what date it was ten days ago."

Beth grinned realizing immediately. "The fourth, He was born on October fourth."

Lacey smiled and hugged Beth close. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning the car with Maggie and Glenn finally pulled up into the driveway of the old house.<p>

Prior to that Carol, Rick and T-Dog came back from watch and were replaced by Lori, Jimmy and Daryl.

Lacey handed the baby off to a very willing Carol and ran out into the front yard. Lacey gasped when she saw Maggie and Glenn completely covered in blood.

"Before you start freaking out, " Glenn said "Don't worry nothing happened."

"Where the hell did you guys go?!" she exploded.

Glenn ignored her and brought two large suitcases over to the house.

Maggie stood next to Lacey and sighed. " Stop Moaning and just come see."

When Lacey opened the bags her heart sank. It was filled to the top with baby grows, sleepers, bottles and dummies and other baby clothes. A second bag was full of formula.

Lacey was breastfeeding the baby but because they didn't have food, she wasn't producing enough to keep him satisfied. She looked up at a grinning Glenn.

" I could just kiss you!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Has he got a name yet?" Glenn asked. They both looked over to see Carol dressing him and Beth making a bottle.

She glanced over to see Daryl standing in the doorway. She smiled and he grinned.

"Not yet, but Carl gave me a really cool idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review! See ya next time!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long. But Nadine woke up finally and I was spending time with her. Enjoy! Xxx**

**Go follow me on twitter /angelikadelan XX See ya next time.**

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh, that does not look like it's going to end well." Glenn muttered.<p>

The group were spending the night in a cemetery. It was the only place full of the dead, where the dead didn't actually try to eat you. Glenn, Daryl, Carol and T-Dog were building a campfire and preparing things for the night.

"What's not going to end well?" Carol asked looking up. Glenn grinned and pointed in the direction of the RV. Lori and Lacey were standing beside it, arguing. At times it looked like they were going to hit each other.

"What, again?" T-Dog asked. "Whats it 'bout this time?" He brought over a large log and set it down beside the fire. Maggie walked over and began taking out food preparing to cook it.

"Sleepin' arrangements. Who gets to sleep in the RV." Maggie explained.

Carol frowned. She wiped her hands on her shirt and lit the fire. "Well it's obvious. Lori's pregnant. Do I need to elaborate?"

Daryl chuckled. It was just so typical of everyone to take Lori's side. The woman was barely a month, not even showing yet and she was already getting the special treatment. Always got more food than anybody else, cause she was pregnant. Got more blankets, cause she was pregnant. Slept in the safest vehicle, cause she was pregnant. Daryl was sick of it and he didn't bother denying it.

"Greenes's da one with a baby. Can't have the kid cryin' all night, she gets the RV. Carl can bunk with her." He didn't realize that he'd said it aloud until everyone looked at him.

Carol looked shocked. Maggie smiled. T-Dog laughed. Glenn just shook his head.

"Finally someone who understands what I'm tryin' to say." Maggie whispered.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Rick questioned.<p>

Daryl nodded and fixed his crossbow on his shoulder and began collecting things he would need. The nights were freezing and the days weren't that warm either. The group were in desperate need for jackets, hats, scarves and gloves, and blankets. When Rick told them what needed to be done, Naturally Daryl volunteered.

Rick also wanted to get someone to scout up ahead and see if there was a place they could set up a permanent home. Yeah, they had something, but nobody wanted to live in a cemetery.

Their current set up was pretty good. They were staying in an old church. The pews were somehow much bigger and wider than Lacey remembered form her weekly childhood visits to the church every Sunday, and they made pretty good beds for the night. Kind of hard and slightly uncomfortable, but much better than anything else they had had. Of course Lori still had the RV which was parked in front of the church doors. Both she and Carl slept there, but Lacey donated her place to Beth and Jimmy. Hershel hadn't been too thrilled by the idea of his teenage daughter and her boyfriend sleeping together in a confined space, but they both swore not to do anything and Lori promised to keep an eye on them. Jimmy assured Hershel multiple times that nothing would happen.

"Okay, so you, Maggie and Glenn. I'd still feel better if one more came along.." Rick muttered.

Lacey's head snapped up. She had been listening in on their conversation but not really paying attention. Those final words interested her. She had been wanting to get away for a while.

She was sick and tired of washing clothes and cooking meals. She had done that before everything, and after the world went to shit she wanted to be a part of _the heroic ones_, if you will. There was only a five year age gap between her and Maggie, Lacey being older, and Maggie had already been in more dangerous situations than Lacey.

It sounded idiotic but Lacey was _jealous_ of Maggie. It's not like either of them had experience killing walkers in the life before, but Lacey had always been energetic and fit, and it got to her when she was treated like a forty-year-old housewife. She wanted to feel important.

"I'll go."

Rick turned his head to her. He sized her up, and hesitated. He didn't know how she'd do _around_ the walkers. She had never killed one.

"No," Hershel said firmly "You just had a baby, you need your rest."

Lacey stared at him wide eyed. He couldn't be serious.

"Dad, that was three _months _ago! It's not like my vagina is gonna burst! I'm fine!"

Hershel shook his head. "No. That's my final decision."

Lacey swallowed hard and marched off towards the chapel angrily. One thing that annoyed her more than Lori Grimes, was the way her dad treated her like a child. She was an adult, more than capable of taking care of herself. She had a child of own, for heavens sakes!

Daryl watched her as she stormed off and he couldn't help but grin. In the past three months that they were on the road, him and Lacey had formed a sort of friendship. When he was on watch, usually alone because thats the way he wanted it, she would bring him up some food. It used to be Carol but somehow Lacey always gave her the kid and they switched roles. They never really talked, she would just bring the food, sit with him until he ate it, then pick up the plate and bring it down when her finished. Some times she smiled or winked, but the worst was when she would brush against him at first accidentally, then purposely.

At first he panicked, flashing back to his childhood when his father gave him his daily beating, and he winced leaving her completely confused. Then the second time she did it on purpose. Sometimes she touched his hand as she was taking the plate from him, other times she'd just reach out and full on grab him and hold his hand. At first he would give her _the Dixon look_ and that usually scared people away but not her, as time went on he just ignored it when she would touch him. He never said anything, mainly because he didn't know how, but he secretly waited all day for that few seconds at the end of the day when things felt so much better than they actually were.

"What's so funny?" T-Dog asked, suddenly appearing next to Daryl. The redneck started picking things up and setting them down again, desperately trying to look busy, hoping that no one noticed his intrigue with the farmers daughter.

"Nothin" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>When it got dark everyone went to their typical places to chill out for the night. It was Daryl's turn on watch so he took his usual spot on top of the RV. He waited for the moment when Lacey would show up with the food but he was surprised when Carol appeared with a bowl of stale cornflakes and water and handed it to him silently. She left without a word, leaving him alone.<p>

It was obvious to anyone who payed attention that he was disappointing when the redhead didn't show. Fortunately for him, nobody bothered with his business.

At around three in the morning Glenn came to relieve him. He attempted to get back into the church quietly but failed miserably when the double doors slammed loudly and a gush of wind followed.

Surprisingly nobody woke up. They were all, even Rick, asleep on their makeshift beds up on the altar, some snoring quietly. Lori, Carl and the two lovebirds were asleep in the RV and as Daryl collected his blankets from the corner he noticed that Lacey wasn't with the rest of them. He knew that she wouldn't be in the RV because for one she hated Lori and wouldn't force herself to be around her, and secondly there was no room. He looked around and couldn't see anything but eventually he spotted a figure at the back of the church away from everyone else.

She sat down by the organ up on the balcony, on the floor but beside the instrument, with her arms around her legs. Her knees were right next to her face so she leaned her head down and closed her eyes. She might have looked asleep but she wasn't.

"Hey," a rough-sounding husky voice whispered to her.

Her eyes flew open but she kept her head where it was. She was too embarrassed to admit it, but she didn't hear him approach. Lacey didn't answer, She wasn't in the mood to talk. Not just him, not anyone.

"Ya a'ight?"

Nothing. No answer.

"Ya deaf? I said ya a'ight?"

Lacey purposely breathed out loudly and turned her head to look at him with a bored look on her face. "What? All of a sudden you care?"

Daryl frowned. Of course he cared. She'd just never know. "Why ya not with the rest of 'em?" he jerked his head towards the sleeping camp members.

"Daryl what the hell do you want from me? Now you decide to speak? And you couldn't say anything before?"

"That's wha you're still moanin' about?" Daryl questioned. "That ya can't go an' get yerself killed?"

She shot up like a firecracker facing him. "That was my choice! Not yours, not anybody elses. I'm sick of sitting around doing the cooking."

Daryl stared at the girl. She looked really pissed. And cute. "What 'bout yer kid?"

"His name is Rocco, and Beth said she'd an eye on him. What's it to you anyway?" Lacey basically yelled at him. In the distance she could see that Carol had woken up and was quietly rummaging through her bag. Beth was awake too, scribbling something in a notebook.

"Whatever," sh mumbled and walked over to the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning when she was filling the RV with the gasoline Rick came up and pulled her aside.<p>

"You still wanna go?" he asked her slightly hesitating.

"Yes, yeah, I do." She spluttered.

"Alright then. Get ready. You leave in an hour." He left her with that. She couldn't believe what had happened. How did he change his mind. She turned to see her dad staring at her. He pulled her into a hug and whispered _be careful_. From the corner of her eye she saw Daryl wink at her and grin.

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you guys go! Spoilers! MAJOR character death or deaths coming soon! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everybody. Firstly I want to say thank you to everyone who has wished us good luck with Nadine and it's all good because she's getting out of hospital on Wednesday. Also my ex-boyfriend (we're still good friends) has just welcomed a son, Flynn. Life's all good. To get to the point, when I told Nadine about this story she yelled at me for making promises and not keeping them so she's watching me like a hawk until I finish this story. Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.! See ya then :P :P :P 


	17. Chapter 17

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Lacey was basically jumping in her seat when she looked out the window and saw Glenn padlocking the cemetery gates. He said goodbye to Carl, who had insisted on keeping watch, and hopped into the front passenger seat beside Daryl. Lacey was in the back with Maggie.<p>

She had gotten ready in the hour Rick gave her. She had tied her wavy red hair in a high ponytail and decided to wear all black. Black jeans, a black long sleeved top and the only jacket she owned: black and leather. It wasn't that warm but the purpose of the outing was to find those exact things.

Daryl started the car and soon enough they were speeding down the road with the graveyard now far in the distance.

When Daryl and Glenn started chatting, Maggie nudged her. Lacey turned to her sister.

"So, Rocco, huh?"

Lacey smiled. She knew that Maggie was likely to question her choice. Ever since they were little girls, they had talked about starting their own families. They both had very different opinions on everything from wedding dresses to name choices. Maggie always had a preferance for names such as Emily and James, very classic, whereas Lacey liked more _badass _ones such as Hayleigh and Brighton and now Rocco.

"Yeah. I know what you're gonna say, so please just spare me your opinion." Lacey said calmly and made sure to grin so as not to confuse Maggie. The brunette was practically famous in high school for overreacting and understanding things the wrong way.

Maggie put her hands up in surrender. "Hey I'm not saying anything. Just it's interesting."

"I like interesting. When you and Glenn have babies you can name them whatever you want."

Maggie's smile dissapeared and was replaced with a look of sheer terror. She grabbed Lacey by the wrist and almost twisted it.

"What the _hell? _Let go!" Lacey yelled.

Daryl glanced back to see the two sisters in a very interesting position. They looked like two kids about to rip each others heads off. Glenn turned around and looked at Maggie with a confused expression.

"Go back to talking with Daryl, _please._" She said to him. When he did as she said, Maggie turned her attention to Lacey.

"Maggie what the_ hell_ is wrong with you?"

Maggie shook her head from side to side. "Could you_ be _any louder?! Don't say things like that! Do you've any idea what you could have done? If Glenn hears us talking about babies, everything's ruined. I mean Rocco, and now Lori's pregnant. Don't say thing like that. We're not having babies, let alone one."

* * *

><p>About an hour into the trip Glenn pointed out the window. "There."<p>

Lacey looked out the window. They pulled up next to an old department store. It was made from red bricks, the windows still entact the doors still there. It seemed deserted, of people and walkers.

"That's where you want us to stay?" Lacey questioned. Daryl turned to glance at her. She caught sight of his eyes, their usual blue color looking not as bright as it usually was, with dark circles under them. Sure, they were always dark, but he looked weirder than normally.

"Fer the clothes. You forgettin' Greene?" he joked.

"No. I was just asking." He turned back around and they all got out.

Lacey soon realized that that was the first time he had made a joke. To anyone, at least from what she had heard.

"Right, " Glenn began. "Maggie and I will take the top floor, you guys take the bottom. We meet back here in an hour. Gather what you can." He grabbed a piece of paper from Maggie and handed it to Lacey.

They walked off to the back of the building and soon they were out of sight. Lacey opened the note. It had the names of half of the group written on it. She sighed. "Lets do this."

* * *

><p>After they finished collecting clothes and other items for the group it was already dark. Maggie being the stubborn person she was chose to continue ignoring Lacey, and her sister didn't mind. Maggie was behaving like a young child. Upon deciding that they would spend the night in the store, after making sure it was secure and free of walkers, Maggie and Glenn ran off onto the top floor giggling, and Daryl left to go find booze. Lacey found what used to be a small bar and decided to set up camp in the corner of the room. It was big enough to fit a countertop with stools and a pool table in the middle.<p>

Lacey frowned sadly trying to remember the last time she had played pool. She was tempted to set it up but was worried about what Dixon would think when he came back. He didn't really seem like the playful type. _Ah, screw it_, she thought. When she finished she didn't feel like playing by herself so she just waited for Daryl to return.

She sat down beside the bags. Curiously she zipped one open and took a peek inside. The white winter hat and matching maternity coat were clearly for Lori. It wasn't that she hated Lori, in fact she couldn't judge her at all because eerything she knew was based on rumours going around the camp. Lacey then made herself a promise to have a rational conversation with Lori. Because of the damn apocalypse, none of them knew how long they had left. There was no point in making enemies. Sure, one could argue what was the point of making friends when chances were you weren't going to have a long friendship. Sooner or later one or the other would die.

Lacey jumped up off the floor as if she'd been electrocuted and sprinted to the window. Snow. It never snowed in Georgia! The only time Lacey had ever seen snow before was when She was seventeen and Hershel and Beth's biological mother Annette had taken her, Maggie, Beth and Shawn to France in the winter. They had gone skiing.

"Ya don't see tha' everyday doncha not?" She jumped when Daryl spoke.

"Oh it's just you."

"No shit, I'm hardly Chucky. Don't start shittin bricks."

Lacey smiled at the comment. _So he was capable of comedy._

"Did you find anything?" she asked walking over to the bar where Daryl was unpacking a bag. She sat on one of the stools and watched him. Her face lit up when he pulled out one, two then three bottles of vodka. The out of nowhere they heard a loud thump directly above them followed by moaning. Daryl immediately reached for his crossbow, but Lacey reached out and put her hand on his. He flinched and she quickly retreated.

"It's just Maggie and Glenn." She explained.

"Where don't those two fuck?"

Lacey couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. "True." He looked up at her, and after a while his face softened into a hint of a grin.

_Men will be men, they can't help themselves, _Annette used to say all the time. _Women have magical powers when it comes to fellas._

Daryl pointed. "We should set up here, behind the bar. Jus' in case. "

Lacey pointed to the blankets behind the bar. "Two steps ahead of you. It's not the greatest, but it will work for tonight."

Daryl nodded, pulling a bottle of vodka off the counter. "Might want some of this to warm ya up too."

They settled back on the blankets neither of them said they just passed the bottle back and forth between the two of them. Daryl glanced over at her, "You set up the snooker?"

Lacey smiled already feeling a little tipsy. "I don't play snooker, I play pool."

Daryl got up pulling her up too, the booze obviously helping his confidence. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Next one should be up sooner. See yas! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**hi everyone! feels like i died and came back to life. i know i havent updated since april (WOWZA!) but i had some stuff going on, i really dont want to get into it. enjoy this tiny little bit. my sister wants to write the next part so we should have another little part up quite soon. ENJOY**

"So what now? How do you do it?" Lacey asked.

Daryl swayed side to side, clearly drunk, and looked up at her. "Do what?"

Lacey smiled and took a drink of the vodka. "Play."

"How do ya not know how to play _pool?_ Every damn person knows how. Bet that lil' kid of yers knows."

Lacey shrugged and muttered _sorry_. After realizing that she geniuinely didn't know how, he put down his bottle and walked over behind her. He came up behind her and pushed her into position, leaning against her back a little too hard. When she bent over, her shirt came up a bit, enough to expose a tattoo on her lower back. She hit the yellow ball and grinned. "You're a good teacher."

Daryl just nodded. "What now?" she asked. "Now we play."

They played two games, Daryl losing both times mainly because of the drink.

Lacey was now nevrous, shitting bricks was more like it. Daryl's face was only inches away from hers. She hadn't been this close to a man in a long time. Henry and Lacey had never had a loving relationship. For him it was all about the sex. Sometimes even when Lacey didn't want it. And all Lacey just wanted someone to love, as cheesy as it sounds.

Now with Dixon inches from her, she didn't care about anything else other than Daryl himself. She managed to completely forget about Maggie and Glenn upstairs, being in an apocalypse and the fact that she had a baby just a few months ago and her body probably wasn't in Tip-Top shape.

Then she snapped out of it. "One of us should keep watch and the other get some sleep. I can go fir-" she was cut off when the cuff of her jeans got caught on one of the stools nearby. She fell over, her hands being the only thing stopping her from faceplanting the concrete floor. Daryl was at her side immediately, helping her up.

"Jesus, ya 'right?"

Despite the throbbing pain in her forearm, she laughed. "Would you look at that? Dixon's scared."

Daryl groaned. "C'mon alcoholic, go ta bed." He helped her up and Lacey realised this was her only chance. She grabbed him roughly by the arms and pushed him against the pool table, so his back was against it. He looked confused but before he had the chance to say anything she crushed her lips to his.


End file.
